I want you so bad
by KathAdrian
Summary: Hermione et Severus sont invités au mariage de Harry et Ginny. Que se passe-t-il quand les deux amants se cherchent tout en essayant de cacher leur relation ? Ils se trouvent évidemment. SSHG


_Bonjour tout le monde =)_

_Je viens d'écrire ce OS sur le SSHG ( comme d'hab ^^ ) et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira =)_

_J'ai mis le rating M par sécurité et parce qu'il y a quelques scène osées ^^_

_J'ai voulu écrire un OS assez drôle donc j'espère qu'il vous fera rire =) Je me suis pas mal inspiré de Monica & Chandler dans Friends, leurs galères au mariage de Ross & Emily ^^ j'adore leur couple et je trouvais l'idée très drôle ^^_

_Comme d'habitude, HP ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages de J.K. Rowling !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Hermione passa distraitement son doigt sur le torse de son amant, perdue dans ses pensées. Severus était allongée à côté d'elle, encore choqué de la chance qu'il avait eu. Après la bataille finale, la jeune femme aujourd'hui nue dans son lit avait réussit à le sauver. Elle était arrivée avant les médicomages et l'avait empêché de mourir. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie, mais il ne commençait à le croire que maintenant.

A cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il était heureux d'avoir survécu. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment tout avait commencé. Il se demandait encore parfois si Hermione n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque. Que faisait-elle avec lui ? Elle était si jeune, si belle, si intelligente… elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui offrir, il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, il était terriblement laid et cynique…

« Ne te pose pas tant de questions Sev, j'aime être avec toi, ça suffit. »

Hermione avait aperçut les doutes au fond des yeux de son amant, elle avait l'habitude. Son insécurité revenait en général le matin après une incroyable partie de jambes en l'air. Et Merlin savait qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés la veille au soir. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je te trouve beau exactement comme tu es, tu es intelligent, doux et ta voix est incroyablement sexy. »

Severus laissa son visage s'étirer en un petit sourire narquois avant de se pencher à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il lécha sensuellement le lobe avant de murmurer :

« Si tu le dis… »

Il se leva ensuite, faisant grogner Hermione. Sa voix l'avait littéralement caressé et elle aurait bien aimé rester dans son lit toute la journée. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous les deux attendus à Poudlard pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Elle aurait du être heureuse de s'y rendre, à vrai dire elle l'était… Mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec Severus.

Personne n'était au courant de leur relation et ils comptaient bien laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Ils étaient exclusifs, ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, ils dormaient dans le même lit… Mais ils préféraient garder leur vie privée pour eux, sachant très bien que peu de gens les accepteraient.

Severus ne lui avouerait jamais mais parfois il aurait aimé que leur relation ne soit pas secrète. Bien sur, il tenait à rester discret, il ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée dans les journaux, mais il aurait apprécié de pouvoir arriver au mariage avec Hermione à son bras. Regarder la salle et déclarer qu'elle était à lui, et à lui seul. Surtout à cause de Weasley.

Ce décérébré n'arrêtait pas de coller Hermione dès qu'il la croisait. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Snape n'avait jamais aimé le fils Weasley, mais depuis qu'il était avec la jeune femme, son mépris s'était transformé en envie de meurtre. Hermione lui avait assuré que Ron n'était qu'un ami, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle comme petite amie de toute manière. Mais Severus savait que c'était faux, Ron s'accrochait à la jeune Gryffondor comme une moule à son rocher, et le vert et argent en avait marre.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Hermione s'était finalement levé et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Severus, enfouissant son visage dans le dos de son amant.

« Je pense… que tu as intérêt à mettre une robe qui cache bien tes formes. Je tiens à être le seul à profiter de la vue. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit frissonner le maître des potions. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait la faire rire. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi divin…

« Je te promets que ma robe te plaira Severus. Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. »

Elle lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de sortir de ses appartements. Elle devait se préparer pour le mariage. Elle sourit en repensant à la robe qu'elle avait choisie pour la cérémonie. Oh oui, Severus allait surement l'adorer…

oOo

Hermione transplana à l'entrée du château et remonta la pelouse jusqu'aux portes de chêne. Une fois dans le Hall, elle enleva sa cape et l'accrocha avec les autres. Elle vérifia que sa tenue était parfaite et entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas en retard mais la plupart des invités étaient déjà là.

Hermione aperçut Harry dans un coin mais ne vit pas Ginny. Elle devait sans doute être en train de se préparer avec Molly. Rémus, Tonks & Kingsley étaient aussi présents et elle leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre Ron et le futur marié.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle par la porte de derrière et chercha directement Hermione dans la salle. Il la repéra vite et dut s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur. Elle était… magnifique. Tellement sexy qu'il était sur qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. La petite… Il s'approcha du bar et se servit un verre avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

Elle portait une robe vert foncé qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle moulait toutes ses formes et avait un décolleté plongeant qui ne laissait plus grand-chose à l'imagination. Il faillit briser son verre de rage en voyant Weasley lui baver littéralement dessus. Elle ne s'apercevait de rien apparemment et était en grande discussion avec Potter.

Severus reposa violemment son verre sur la table avant de se diriger ver le groupe en question. Il fit exprès d'arriver face à Ron avec l'air le plus terrifiant dont il était capable, si bien que le rouquin recula d'un pas en le voyant débarquer. Un petit sourire mesquin à la bouche, Severus salua les trois amis avec son flegme naturel.

« Vous êtes très élégant professeur. » Sourit Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous Miss Granger. Cette robe n'est-elle pas trop provocante pour un mariage ? »

Le ton de sa voix était maîtrisé mais Hermione sentit la jalousie percer. Elle ne put pas retenir un grand sourire de venir illuminer son visage. La jalousie de Severus lui faisait toujours cet effet, elle le prenait comme une preuve d'attachement et elle était heureuse que le maître des potions ne la veuille que pour lui.

« Moi qui pensait que la couleur vous plairait. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Excusez-moi, je vais voir où Ginny en est. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit volte face et sortit de la Grande Salle. Severus vit Ron la mater de loin et dut serrer les dents pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans la face. Et puis, il avait une bien meilleure idée…

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il murmurait une formule qu'il avait inventée récemment. Il vit avec satisfaction les cheveux de Weasley prendre une couleur rose fluo dont Tonks aurait été jalouse.

« Intéressante votre nouvelle coupe de cheveux Weasley. »

Sans attendre de voir sa réaction, Severus rejoignit le bar de sa démarche gracieuse. Il entendit à peine l'éclat de rire d'Harry dans son dos.

oOo

Hermione se tenait juste derrière Ginny et sentait les regards de la salle se diriger vers elle. La robe était peut-être un peu trop osée effectivement, mais la tête de Severus en avait valu la peine. Les deux mariés se tenaient désormais devant l'autel face au professeur Dumbledore. Ron était placé derrière Harry et il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'Hermione.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il la regardait comme cela. Il était sans doute surpris de découvrir qu'elle était effectivement une femme. Elle soupira avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'Albus disait.

« Le mariage magique n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il lie deux personnes à vie et les unis dans une harmonie qui se doit d'être parfaite. Cet engagement doit se justifier par l'amour profond… »

« Oh mon Dieu » Souffla brutalement Hermione.

Elle avait senti une chaleur bien connue se répandre dans son bas ventre et la faire frissonner de plaisir. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un était en train de la toucher, de caresser son intimité… Les sensations étaient les mêmes et pourtant elle était seule. Elle regarda au sol mais n'aperçut rien de suspect.

_Merlin, c'était quoi ça ?_

« Un problème Miss Granger ? » Lui demanda gentiment le directeur de l'école.

« Aucun, aucun… Poursuivez je vous en prie… »

Hermione sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ses joues devenir rouges, son souffle devenir de plus en plus rauque. Elle essayait de rester droite et de ne pas réagir, mais les caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, plus… Par Merlin !

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir venait de la saisir, la faisant respirer plus fort encore pour garder le contrôle. Elle se tourna vers les invités assis dans la salle, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Severus qu'elle comprit.

Il affichait un petit sourire vainqueur en la regardant. Elle aperçut alors qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur elle et retint un cri d'exaspération. Severus posa alors un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire et commença à ricaner dans sa barbe.

_Oh il allait le payer ! Merlin ! _

Elle eut presque envie de rire en imaginant la situation vue de l'extérieur. Il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt ingénieux et qu'elle l'avait cherché avec sa robe. Enfin quand même… Oh doux Merlin ! Elle agrippa un coin de sa robe pour s'empêcher de hurler, elle savait que la cérémonie était bientôt terminée.

« Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et tous les invités se levèrent en applaudissant. Hermione relâcha alors sa robe et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. A cette vue Severus annula son sort et lança un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui le fusillait du regard. Ron s'approcha alors d'Hermione et le sourire du grand brun s'effaça rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivait Mione ? »

« Oh… rien rien. C'est l'émotion… »

Elle ne put pas empêcher un rire nerveux de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'enfuyait littéralement. Elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle traversa la Grande Salle sans oser lever les yeux, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant les toilettes des filles, elle s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

A cet instant, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras et la trainer à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna alors pour se retrouver face à un Severus apparemment très fier de lui. Hermione essaya de prendre un air fâché mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Tu es vraiment malade. C'était une vraie torture. »

Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, déposant son front contre le sien.

« J'ai inventé le sort spécialement pour l'occasion. Il t'a plu ? »

« Je dirais qu'il me plaît autant que ma robe te plaît. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Merlin qu'elle avait envie de lui… C'était sans doute le contrecoup de son sort, mais à vrai dire elle avait très souvent envie de lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois déjà mais la passion n'était jamais retombée et elle ne s'était jamais lassée de lui. Le sentiment semblait être réciproque à en juger par les grognements qu'il poussait.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Severus tandis qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il fit descendre ses mains le long ses hanches jusqu'à arriver au bas de sa robe. Il la souleva jusqu'à ses cuisses tout en plaquant Hermione contre le mur le plus proche. A cet instant, ils entendirent des bruits de talons approcher et ils s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre. Oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles, Severus lança un sortilège de Désillusion sur Hermione et se retourna pour se retrouver face à… McGonagall.

« Severus ? Que faîtes-vous dans les toilettes des filles ? »

Le ton de sa voix était lourd de reproches, ses yeux étaient perçants, comme si elle cherchait une preuve pour l'incriminer. Mais son visage luisait du triomphe d'avoir pris son collègue la main dans le sac. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais elle le découvrirait.

« Les toilettes des filles ? Hé bien voyez-vous cet imbécile de Weasley a renversé sa coupe de champagne sur mon costume, je suis venu ici pour le nettoyer. »

« Mr Weasley a renversé sa boisson sur vous et vous êtes ici au lieu de le pourchasser pour le torturer ? »

Hermione s'était glissée derrière Severus et choisit ce moment pour venir caresser doucement son bas ventre. Elle le sentit sursauter et retint difficilement un gloussement. Minerva aperçut alors l'état dans lequel il était, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses cheveux en désordre. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche. Mais avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Severus était passé à côté d'elle en ronchonnant, marmonnant une insulte à son égard. Elle eut juste le temps de soupirer avant que la porte ne se referme.

Severus se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione et leva son sortilège. Elle apparut devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se précipita le long du couloir avant qu'il n'aie le temps de se venger. Elle savait que la punition arriverait tôt ou tard, et elle était impatiente de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle.

oOo

Hermione était assise au bar, elle écoutait Ron parler de Quidditch, encore et encore… Elle se dit que même si Severus n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire, sa punition était bien cruelle. Elle soupira et avala cul sec un nouveau verre de Whisky pur feu. Elle aperçut alors Severus se diriger vers eux, Ron ne pouvait pas le voir. Severus lui fit à nouveau signe de se taire et d'un simple geste de la main, il donna une couleur blonde platine aux cheveux de Weasley.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant cela mais essaya de retenir son fou rire. Ron la regarda de travers un instant, se demandant si elle était devenue folle. A cet instant, Severus arriva à leur hauteur et fit sursauter Ron en demandant de sa voix suave :

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous danser ? »

Ron lui lança une grimace de dégoût mais Hermione lui tendit sa main en souriant. Elle ignora le regard désapprobateur de son ami et suivit Severus sur la piste. Le groupe entama un slow à cet instant précis, comme s'il avait senti ce dont le couple avait besoin. Plus probablement, Severus leur avait lancé un sortilège de confusion. Elle se plaça contre lui en souriant et entama la danse.

Le grand brun avait placé une main dans le dos d'Hermione et tenait fermement l'autre contre la sienne. La jeune femme avait la tête enfouie contre son torse, elle s'enivrait du parfum de son amant, ignorant les regards des autres danseurs. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Severus pour lui murmurer :

« Hé bien, c'était sans doute un mariage riche en évènement, mais je suis impatiente que la fête se termine. Il va bien falloir qu'on reprenne là où on a du s'arrêter. »

A cette simple idée, Severus sentit son membre se dresser douloureusement contre l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Elle rigola légèrement en se disant qu'au moins il avait l'air aussi impatient qu'elle. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait…

Elle sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'une nouvelle idée lui venait. Elle se frotta légèrement contre le bas ventre de Severus pour être bien sure qu'il ne perde pas son érection avant de le regarder, les yeux brillant de malice.

« Tu penses que ce serait drôle que je m'écarte de toi là tout de suite, que je te traite de pervers et que je te laisse au milieu de la piste ? »

Instinctivement, Severus resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Il la regarda dans les yeux et éclata de rire. Hermione ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, son visage était si ouvert comme ça… On avait l'impression qu'il avait rajeunit de 20 ans. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et prit sa voix la plus sexy avant de murmurer :

« Si tu fais ça, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de terminer ce que nous avions entamé. J'ai une meilleure idée. Passe devant moi… hm… tu sais pourquoi. »

Elle sourit et obéit docilement. Elle fit bien attention de rester devant lui de manière à cacher son problème… Mais après quelques mètres seulement, Minerva vint se placer devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Severus, je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez dans ces toilettes mais je découvrirai le fin mot de l'histoire, croyez-moi. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela. »

Hermione lança alors un petit sourire à son ancienne directrice de maison avant de répondre d'une voix innocente.

« Professeur, je sais que le professeur Rogue peut-être _dur_ parfois, mais c'est un homme _droit_. Laissons ces histoires de côté pendant le mariage. »

Elle reprit la marche sans faire attention au regard intrigué de Minerva. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'Albus et Harry, Severus chuchota :

« Très malin Hermione. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer le petit sourire narquois qu'il affichait. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle savait qu'il avait du se retenir de rigoler devant Minerva. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les deux hommes, Albus les interrompit, son habituel lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux :

« Severus, Miss Granger. Vous ne nous quittez pas déjà quand même ? »

Severus n'apprécia pas le petit sourire qu'il affichait mais répondit aussi poliment que possible.

« Miss Granger et moi-même nous trouvons en désaccord sur la préparation de la potion de ratatinage, elle ose prétendre la connaître mieux que moi. Je passe juste par mes appartements pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Nous ne devrions pas mettre plus de 10 minutes… »

A ces derniers mots, Hermione lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes avant de rectifier.

« 20 minutes plutôt professeur. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue rapidement, je demanderai une vérification. »

Albus inclina sa tête pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Les deux amants ne se firent pas prier et se ruèrent littéralement hors de la salle. A peine sortis de la Grande Salle, Severus s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione avant de lui murmurer :

« J'ai bien peur qu'on y soit encore dans 20 minutes Hermione… »

Elle lui sourit et l'entraina vers ses appartements. Ils avaient des choses à terminer.

oOo

Dans la Grande Salle, Albus se tourna vers Harry et commença à rigoler.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets ces deux là. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

**FIN**

_Alors ce OS vous a plu ? Moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire en tout cas XD_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, comme toujours =)_


End file.
